Freakiest Friday
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: In this Freaky Friday escapade Dominique's spirit enters Lucy's body and Lucy's soul resides in heaven until the birth of baby Serena. The maker explains onces Serena's birth takes place Dominique will remain on Earth till her loved ones can survive


Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Angela

* * *

A Very Rare Thing

* * *

Lucy was asleep in bed. Dominique was watching over her friends and her husband with a sad smile. Scott didn't seem to be moving forward.

"He needs you"

Dominique looked up to see her maker sitting right by her.

"I feel bad enough about having to leave the ones I love. I love it here and I'm glad I'm here but I miss them horribly. Don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

The maker smiled at her.

"There is something called 3rd party resurrection," He said, "and in this case I think it's the best thing"

"Say what now?"

"Let me explain"

"Please do"

"Your spirit will enter Lucy's body. After the birth of Serena you will come back completely… as if you never died. The catch is that when you are called home again it means you are ready. Nothing can change that. The other catch is that at least for the next 7 months things won't be the same. You might, and probably will go through some struggles. Some stuff **may be **painful and the reaction of most people when you tell them who you are, is going to be anywhere from 'disbelief,' to 'you're crazy lady to… well some reactions may be hurtful and even punitive in what has been said etc."

"Will anyone believe me," Dominique asked

"Some will," the maker said, "Scott for instance will be doubtful at first but he will give you a chance to convince him you're on the up and up. Now because of 'Lucy's' pregnancy, he's going to be way over-protective and at times restrictive. You should also know that at times pregnancy is a very rough feat. Things won't be easy and they won't be the same. I can assure you though that it will be worth it"

Dominique smiled, her spirit leaping with joy.

"What will happen to Lucy," she asked just thinking of that.

"Lucy's soul will reside here," the maker replied, "until the birth of the baby"

"Please don't get me wrong," Dominique said softly, "I do love it here and I do love you. I guess it's just that…" she broke off in a whisper.

The maker wrapped her in an embrace.

"Out of all my creations," He said, "You are one of the ones I am most proud of"

"Um…thanks," she said wondering why.

"It's because your compassion for the ones you love never dies out. Some people come here and it's so perfect they forget they have people down on Earth. It isn't that they stop loving them. It's more like out of sight out of mind"

The next day would come soon enough for Dominique.

* * *

Scott's Reaction

* * *

She woke up the next morning in Lucy's body. She blinked trying to get her bearings.

"Lucy," Scott asked, "you okay"

"We need to talk," Dominique told her husband, "I'm going to go take a shower and we'll have some breakfast. We'll talk during breakfast"

"Everything okay," Scott asked alarmed.

"It is," Dominique assured him.

"Okay," he said relived

At breakfast they sat across from each other

"Scott, "Dominique said, "What I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard for you to hear. It's very Freaky FRIDAYISH. I want you to promise that you'll believe me or at least give me a chance to prove I'm telling the truth"

"Okay," Scott said raising an eyebrow, "I mean how unbelievable could it be"

"Scott, I'm not Lucy. I'm actually Dominique."

If this was a soap opera we would probably have a close up on Scott's face before cutting to a new scene. His face registered shock and confusion.

"C-could you repeat that," Scott asked furrowing his brow, "I just want to make sure I heard you right"

"It's true. I'm Dominique"

"Yeah… I heard you right. H-how is that even possible?

She explained it to him.

"THIS IS INSANE," he yelled slamming his fist on the table, "IT IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE. YOU HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES"

"No Scott it's true"

"True my foot. You expect me to believe that you're Dominique"

"Yes because I am"

"Uh-huh"  
"Scott, it's the truth. Why would I lie to you"

"Why would you- WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME… I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS," he yelled as he slapped the table again

"Only because it's true."

"Lucy give it up"

"I'm not Lucy. I really am Dominique"

"Well if you really are who you say you are you can answer a few questions about… yourself"

"Go ahead Hon," she said, "ask me anything"

Scott held up a hand

"Lets save the sentiments for when you prove this isn't some kind of sick prank" Dominique nodded

"What's your real middle name," he began.

Scott was the only person she told her real middle name to.

She used to say her middle name sucked.

"Agatha," she said, "I changed it to Angela when I was 18"

"What is it that you tell me when I state the obvious"

"Thank you captain duh. I say that when anyone states the obvious."

"What did I say the one time you were going to throw me into the water"

"It was not anything you said per say," Dominique said, "It was your whole attitude"

"Why did you throw a chair at Charity 4 years ago"

"Oh that's easy," Dominique said, "the bitch went way too far"

It was highly unusual for Dominique to call anyone a bitch, but there was no love loss between Charity and Dominique so it wasn't too far fetched.

"How did she go too far"

"She was making fun of the fact that Angela died," Dominique responded, anger creeping up in her voice

Angela was Dominique and Scott's first child. She had died suddenly from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome at 9 weeks old.

"After I found out why you threw the chair, what did I say"

"You told me that the only thing I did wrong was not kill the bitch"

After a few more questions, Scott was convinced she was telling the truth.

At first he didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

"This is the best gift I ever got," he said in between laughter and tears.

He threw his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

Tony and Bobbie's reaction

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang.

"It was Bobbie and Tony.

"Did we come at a bad time," Tony asked.

"No… no you came at a great time," Scott said, "today is one of the best days of my life." "Oh Tony," Dominique said, "I have something to say to you. Don't you **EVER **feel guilty about not being able to change things. Last I checked you weren't the maker therefore you don't always have control. You have nothing to apologize for. Do you understand me?

"Um… sure. Now I have a question for you"

"Okay" "What the hell are you talking about"

"At the funeral you clearly said, "I'm sorry Dom…like it was your fault that I couldn't get better-"

"Wait… you?"

"Yes," she said explaining it to him, "and I'm slightly annoyed that you're so damn hard on yourself"

"This isn't even logical," Bobbie said.

"Not everything in life IS logical," Dominique replied.

"She did know things only she could know…like her real middle name"

"Oh wow," Bobbie said sarcastically, "she knows her own middle name. Good for her"

"Bobbie," Tony said, "I know you're skeptical. Believe me so am I"

"Thank you," Bobbie said, "at least one of you has common sense"

"That said," Tony continued, "I think we ought to give her the benefit of the doubt"

"I can't believe it," Bobbie exclaimed, "you believe this nut job"

"Look," he whispered, "there are one of two possibilities here. Either it's true or it isn't. I intend to find out"

"How?"

"Watch and learn," Tony whispered

Then he spoke with Scott and Dominique.

"Well," Tony said, "either what you said is true or it isn't"

"Thank you captain duh," Dominique contended

"Well," Bobbie whispered, "that's definitely a Dominique line"

Tony nodded.

"Assuming that it is true EXTRA SPECIAL care has to be given to you um… Dom, for the sake of the baby as well as for your sake This includes daily tests Domestic communication is recommended as well"

"What is this going to prove or disprove," Bobbie asked her husband in a whisper.

"Lucy's reaction to this announcement would be totally different to the one that Dominique would give," Tony explained,

"Is domestic communication safe for the baby," Dominique asked

Tony smiled knowing Dominique was always questioning things. Still, he wasn't totally convinced. Something told him to keep going.

"Done the way most people do it, yes it can," Tony explained, "but I'm talking about a more modified version of domestic communication."

Domestic communication is something some couples think is a good idea and other couples don't. It is a system that is based on rules both parties need to follow and consequences for not following those rules. Scott had read about it on the internet and gently suggested trying it. Dominique had looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Our relationship is much more advanced then that," she told him.

"Tony, " Dominique said annoyed, "I love this baby and you know I would never do anything to risk the well being of my child"

"I'm convinced," Tony said, "that is definitely Dominique"

"Thank you"

"So exactly how does this work," Tony asked.

Dominique, once again explained it to him.

Bobbie just rolled her eyes.

"This is insane. This isn't the real Dominique. The real Dominique is physically six-feet-under and spiritually in heaven.

"Bobbie, I thought that too," Scott said, "but she knew things only Dominique would know"

"Let's say she **is **lying," Bobbie asked, "what if she's just playing you like a fiddle"

"If she wasn't who she claimed to be would she have known her real middle name? If she wasn't who she claimed to be would she have known she says thank you captain duh when someone states the obvious? If she wasn't who she clamed to be would she know why Dominique threw a chair at Charity? If she wasn't who she claimed to be-"

"Okay," Bobbie said, "I get it. She knows a lot of Dominique-ish stuff."

"Dominique-ish stuff," Tony repeated laughing

"Look," Bobbie said, "I'm still very skeptical but since everyone else seems to think you're telling the truth I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Let me however make this very clear. If it turns out this is a prank and you're trying to hurt my friend I will personally chop your head and feed it to you"

Dominique laughed.

"I see I left you in good hands," she said to Scott.

"So Tony," Scott asked, "is she like… okay now"

"I don't know," Tony joked, "let me consult my crystal ball"

"Ha very funny," Scott said dryly

"Well I'm in Lucy's body," Dominique said, "so technically since she doesn't have anything wrong with her I don't have anything wrong with me right"

"Lucy doesn't have anything wrong with her? There's two things I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence," Scott joked.

That comment earned him a light swat on the arm.

"Real advanced," he teased

"Real mature," she retorted with a laugh.

He didn't care about that… he was just happy she was with him again.

"So did the maker tell you when you'd be back in your own body," Bobbie asked, "or HOW you'd be back in your own body"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well the fact that you're body is SIX FEET UNDERGROUND might present a problem"

"Lazarus was buried also," Dominique pointed out.

"So now you're comparing yourself to Lazarus who may or may not have existed.

"Oh he existed alright"

"Oh right… I keep forgetting you're from heaven," Bobbie said sharply.

"Bobbie," Tony scolded, "there's no need to be mean," but Dominique was delighted that Bobbie became so protective of Scott and the other people she loved.

"It's okay," Dominique said smiling, "It must still be a shock to her"

Bobbie rolled her eyes.

"I just have a hard time believing this is Dominique. If what you're saying is true then what happened to Lucy"

"Lucy's soul is residing in heaven," Dominique explained.

"Oh," Bobbie said sarcastically, "well that makes about as much sense as anything about this is making"

Dominique smiled.

"None of this is making sense is it"

"Not really and I don't like it when things don't make sense. It scares me. "

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because it's scary"

"Can I say it," Scott asked

"Sure"

"Thank you captain duh"

Bobbie , Tony, Scott and Dominique laughed.

"I taught you well honey," Dominique said

"Well I'm a pretty anxious student. I love the lessons you teach me"

"Jeeze, did you to get married yesterday," Tony joked

"No today," Scott joked back.

Again everyone laughed.

"Well if this is real it's real weird," Bobbie said

"I could have told you that"

"Actually Bobbie I have to agree with you there," Scott said, "it is weird"

"But," Dominique added, "it's real"

"So why do you look like Lucy"

"Okay once again," Dominique said, "I'm in Lucy's body. My spirit however is not the same as Lucy's spirit"

* * *

Julia's reaction

* * *

At that moment the doorbell rang… it happened to be Julia.

"Hey Julia," Bobbie said, "com on in. You're just in time to see the insanity show"

"How bad can it be," Julia asked.

Bobbie motioned to Dominique.

"You're the star of this drama. Why don't you explain the story-line"

"Okay," Dominique said, "well you see I'm not exactly Lucy"

"Pregnancy making you not feel like yourself," Julia asked sympathetically/

"More like I AM myself. Julia you might want to sit down for this"

Julia planted her butt on Scott's armchair, concerned by now.

Bobbie had said "drama". Was something wrong with the baby? Was something wrong with Lucy?

"When I say I'm not exactly Lucy I mean it quite literally. I am Dominique in Lucy's body"

Julia stared at her speechless for a couple of minutes.

"You must be out of your FUCKEN mind," she yelled.

"No Julia it's true"

"Save it," she said walking towards the door… then turned back.

"You know," she added, "You've done a lot of low things Lucy but this has got to be one of the lowest. Pretending to be a dead woman… who was my friend."

"I still am"

"I still am," Julia mimicked and left slamming the door.

Don't worry honey," Scott said, "Julia will come around. This is just a shock for her"

"I know," Dominique said with a deep sigh

She hated having Julia so angry with her. She hated being treated like a freak. She knew she was telling the truth but she also knew it was hard to swallow… just like the mystery meat in the café, Tony would say.

"I really can't blame her for her reaction," Dominique said.

Scott rubbed her shoulders. He knew how hard this was for her.

"I mean," Tony said, "it is really hard to understand. Everything I learned in school tells me it's impossible"

"And yet," Bobbie asked, "You're gonna get mad at me for questioning this"

"No," Tony contended, "I'm going to get mad at you for being rude"

"Please don't hold this against her," Dominique said quietly, "she couldn't help her reaction. To be honest, I'm thrilled that she's so protective of Scott and of all the ones I love"

Tony's eyes widened. This had to be Dom. Only Dom could have that kind of compassion. He saw that in her many times.

Julia went to the park and sat down on the swing. She was furious! What sort of NONESENSE was Lucy trying to pull? How could she claim to be someone who was dead. How could she make Scott, an intelligent man… a lawyer at that believe her crap? Didn't she realize how vulnerable he was? Didn't he realize how much he wanted to believe that? Hell, even Julia wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe her dearest friend was back. What Lucy was asking her to believe however was outrageous. It went against everything she understood. Dominique was buried. She was six feet under. What was Lucy after anyway? Probably Scott! She always was crazy about Scott. Dominique used to say Lucy reminded her of a school-girl when she was around Scott. Julia thought it was funny then but Lucy took things too far. Damn she hated the bitch.

"Something on your mind?"

Julia looked up and saw her boyfriend, Ned Ashton, who took a seat next to her.

"How could you tell?"

"Um… you look pissed"

"Lucy carried things too far," Julia said angrily.

"What did she do?"

"She claims to be Dominique"

Ned's eyes raised to the top of his head.

"Come again"

"You heard me. She claims to be Dominique"

"Is she insane? Do you think she's after something?"

"Probably she's after Scott"

"The grammatically correct term is SHE'S probably after Scott, not probably she's after Scott.

"Ask me if I give a shit," she snapped.

Ned could see that she was not in a good mood.

"Honey don't bite my head off, but it is possible she telling the truth"

Julia glared at him.

"Yeah she could be telling the truth and I could be a chicken"

"What if she is telling the truth"

"What if I am a chicken"

* * *

Katherine's reaction

* * *

Back in the Baldwin house another visitor came. It was Katherine.

"Hello LUCY," Katherine said.

"Hello Katherine," Dominique replied with the same hostility in her voice.

Katherine and Dominique didn't get along.

Katherine and Lucy didn't get along.

"Honey don't let her get to you," Scott whispered

"A little soon to be getting cozy with another bitch ain't it"

Scott had enough of Katherine's nonsense.

He reached out and slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that about my w- I mean my friend again"

"Your what?"

"His wife," Dominique said, "I'm actually Dominique in Lucy's body"

Katherine started at her for a moment and then burst into hysterical laughter

"Thank you," she said, "for giving me the best laugh I had in a long time"

"This isn't a damn joke"

"Hey Scott," Katherine said still doubled over laughing, "your 'wife' just said a bad word. Seems to me like you ought to through her in the pool"

"Seems to me like I ought to drown you," Scott muttered.

"Rude much"

"Yes you are"

"Katherine," Dominique warned, "I think you'd better back down"

"And I think YOU ought to go back to the grave," Katherine said.

Now Scott was furious.

"You don't say that to anyone," he yelled at her.

"If this were a soap opera I'd call it the lying freak and the gullible freak"

"You're a freak," Scott yelled at Katherine

"Oh I'm the freak? Tell me am I the freak who claims to be a dead woman or the freak who believes her.

"Get out of my house," Dominique ordered

"I don't believe you," Katherine said, "so it's not your house"

"It's definitely my house though," Scott said, "and if you don't leave I will have you escorted out by the cops

"Your no fun "

Scott glared at her.

"Are you going to leave willingly," he asked

"Nope"

Scott started calling the cops.

"Ugh fine"

"I thought you might see it my way," Scott told Katherine.

Katherine stormed out.

* * *

Pregnancy... the joys and the JOYS

* * *

A month passed Dominique was more tired then before. Scott was worried. He remembered towards the end of her life, Dominique was sleeping more often. After a few tests were taken the doctor assured them that Dominique was just anemic. He prescribed iron pills for her to take. A few days passed. Soon Dominique was feeling better. She was stronger and did not have to sleep as much. She also started getting cravings. She had a salty pallet. She was forever craving pizza, popcorn, pretzels, chips… and her sweet pallet was just as active. Her favorite sweets were ice cream, cookies, cake doughnuts… etc. She gained 4 pounds in the 3rd month. Scott was a little concerned but the doctor assured him, her weight gain meant the baby was healthy.

"Does that mean it's a boy," Scott asked.

"No. It just means it's healthy," the doctor said.

"Okay"

"Do you want a boy?"

"Dominique want…ed a girl"

He wasn't sure if he should say wants or wanted. He settled for the ladder because he was afraid the doctor might have his wife committed if he knew the 'situation'.

"I believe I asked you what YOU want… not what Dominique wanted.

"Well… I guess part of me wants a boy but the larger part of me wants a girl"

"In memory of Dominique?"

"You might say that"

"You really miss her huh?"

"It's almost like she's still with me"

"That's good," the doctor said, "hold on to her memory"

_Oh I'm holding onto a lot more then that, _Scott thought.

Outwardly he just nodded and thanked the doctor.

That night as he was holding Dominique he almost started crying.

"Baby," she said laughing, "I'm supposed to be the one with mood swings"

He laughed.

She always knew how to make him laugh.

"It's just… sometimes I feel like I'm cheating… cause you're you but you're in Lucy's body."

"Look at it this way. You have the best of both worlds. You can you're your fun and still not cheat.

Scott laughed again.

He kissed the top of her head!

"There's my Polly-Anna girl," he said.

One time when she was sick he told her she was like Polly-Anna. She sees the best in everything. Even when bad things happened she found good in it.

"So I was thinking about baby names," Dominique said changing the subject.

"Come up with anything?"

"Well… since my childhood home was called Scenrity, what do you think of the name Serena? I mean for a girl that is."

"Still convinced it's a girl," Scott asked.

"Yeah," she admitted.

She didn't tell him about her conversation with the maker, which confirmed her suspicions. He just wasn't ready to hear that news.

"Okay," he said, "but only if I get to name the baby if it's a boy. If it's a boy I want to name him Dominick.

"Like the announcer for that crime show, Power Privilege and Justice?"

"Nope… more like after his beautiful mother."

"Lets just hope he has your hair"

"I hope he or she looks exactly like you"

"I hope she or he looks like a combination of the both of us"

"He will"

"or she will"

"or they will"

"Ugh," Dominique said laughing, "scary thought"

Scott kissed her.

"Man, it's going to be great to be me again," Dominique said.

"I know what you mean," Scott agreed, "I feel the same way too"

Suddenly Dominique was hit with a bout of morning sickness. She ran into the bathroom. After about 10 minutes, she felt better. Scott looked like he was going to cry.

"Scott," Dominique said, "I went through chemotherapy I can certainly handle morning sickness"

Once again she was able to get him to smile.

'Thank GOSH that's over," he told her.

"You can say that again"

That made Dominique laugh. Than hormones made her cry.

"Hormones," Scott asked

"How'd you guess"

"Same thing happened to you when you were pregnant with Angela"

At the mention of Angela's name the tears started flowing fast.

"I know sweetheart," he said, "I miss her too"

A few minutes later she was okay again. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back loving every minute of it. He had his better half back.

* * *

Making seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense outta nothing at all

* * *

Meanwhile Julia sat in her friend Kevin's office. He was a therapist.

"Now I understand that you're angry with Lucy but **why **are you angry with her."

"Get this. She now claims she's Dominique"

"I see"

"You see?"

"I take it you don't believe her"

"What! I'm supposed to believe this load of crap. Dominique is dead and buried. Now I'm supposed to believe that she's back from the dead? Well that's a little too much for anyone to expect of me. If it's the truth then why did she come back as Lucy and not as herself! Huh! Answer me that."

"Well there are two possibilities," Kevin said.

"What are they?"

"The first possibility is that she's really telling the truth"

"What! Kevin you're not supposed to believe that nonsense"

"But the fact is it is a possibility"

"What is the other possibility," Julia asked

"Lucy may be suffering from a mental break-down"

"So you're saying she might believe what she's saying"

"It does happen in cases of extreme grief"

"Then what do I do"

"All you can do is continue to be a friend to her. You might try apologizing to her for your reaction to her announcement."

"Apologize!"

"Well you were a bit harsh"

"I was shocked! I believed that she was lying! I didn't want her to hurt Scott! I thought she was up to no good! I still have trouble believing that she could be Dominique. I do believe she could be insane"

Kevin laughed

"You know I can't condone you saying she's insane. She's my friend"

"Should I confront her?"

"No"

"Why?"

"First of all if she is telling the truth you're going to feel foolish"

"Can I question her?"

"Of course. But do it in a gentle way"

"So I shouldn't say something like, 'you lying bitch why are you doing this to us'?"

Kevin laughed

"I wouldn't recommend that, no"

Julia laughed and said goodbye as their time was up.

* * *

Acceptance

* * *

As luck it Julia ran into Dominique right outside the building.

"Can I join you"

"Sure"

"Do you really believe that you're Dominique?"

Dominique nodded.

"May I ask you a few questions"

"Sure"

"How old were we when we first met"

"I was 3 and you were 2 and 3 quarters," she said quoting Julia~ remembering how proud she was of almost being 3.

"What's my middle name?"

"Alberta"

"I only told Dominique that"

"Gee no how do you suppose I might know it"

"But that doesn't make any sense"

She explained it to her again.

"Well then how is Angela?"

Dominique's eyes lit up as it always did talking about her baby.

"She's such an angel"

"Dang flabbit"

"What?"

"I… I believe you"

"You act like that's a bad thing," Dominique said laughing.

"You must think I'm an awful person"

"Why would I?"

Because," Julia whispered softly tears in her eyes, "I doubted you"

"Julia! I would have doubted me too. What I was saying made no sense. You justifiably thought I was trying to hurt Scott. I don't resent you for the way you acted. I love you for that"

"That means so much to me," Julia said, "so we're friends again?"

Dominique shook her head.

"We can't be friends 'again'. We never stopped being friends."

"But we had a fight"

"Oh and friends "never" fight," Dominique said sarcastically.

"Sure they do"

"Thank you captain duh"

"Okay now I know you're Dom. That is a Dominique catch phrase"

Dominique laughed.

"Yup that's me," she said laughing.

Julia and Dominique shared a hug.

* * *

Labor

* * *

7 months later Dominique woke up in labor. She had gotten back her body while she was sleeping. She woke up Scott.

"Honey the baby's coming"

Scott jumped out of bed, practically hitting his head on the headboard.

"Okay owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," he said then realized something

"Dom, you're back to being you"

"Yes honey and that is wonderful. I'm so glad to be back to myself but right now myself is in labor and we need to get going right now if not sooner."

Twelve minutes later they where at the hospital.

Bobbie's eyes rose to the top of her head when she saw Scott with his wife.

"Holy fucken shit," she whispered, "she was telling the truth all along"

"Hello," Scott said, "woman in labor"

The labor was strong and Dominique was doubled over.

"Painful," Kevin asked.

"Thank you captain FUCKEN duh," Dominique yelled through deep breaths.

Bobbie got her into the most comfortable birthing room and got her all set up.

49 hours later, Serena Leah Baldwin made her way into the world. Soon a knock came on the door It was Lucy… the real Lucy.

* * *

Bonding

* * *

"Lucy come on in"

"I know what as per the contract I have no rights to see the baby but could I see it once at least."

"Lucy," Scott scolded playfully, "you should know better then to listen to me when I'm being an idiot"

Dominique hugged her friend and gently handed her the baby.

"Did you pick a name," Lucy asked.

"Serena," Dominique replied, "Serena Leah"

"She's the most beautiful baby I ever saw," Lucy whispered

"Not as beautiful as her mommy," Scott whispered

"Scott you know that's not true," Dominique scolded lightly.

"No this baby has both her mother and father's beauty," Lucy said

"You're right Lucy," Dominique agreed, "she's perfect"

"Of course she's perfect," Scott said, "she's your baby"

"She's OUR baby," Dominique corrected, "all 3 of us have a major part in her being here"

Scott couldn't argue with that.

"Alright Lucy let me hold my baby," he said with a huge smile

"Just one more minute," Lucy pleaded

"You'll have plenty more time," Scott promised.

"Oh," Lucy said, "I have a message for both of you from Angela"

She then hugged both of her friends.

Right after Lucy left… which was about an hour later, another knock was heard.

"Who is it"

"It's me," Bobbie said, "can I come in?"

"Of course"

"Well," Scott said, "I think I'm going to let you ladies talk. I'll be back in a little while"

He kissed Dominique and handed Serena to Bobbie.

"Oh Dom," Bobbie said, her eyes filling up with tears, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"

"Well it was pretty unbelievable," Dominique admitted , "I mean if I heard it and I were in your shoes I don't know if I would be so quick to believe it either. I was very proud of you in fact because you care so much about the people you love including Scott"

Later, Scott came in and found his wife asleep with Serena asleep in her arm.

_This is the life,_ he thought as he lay down next to them and fell asleep himself.


End file.
